


Tease

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Choking, Consensual Underage Sex, Grinding, Incest, Internal Conflict, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Masturbation, No Uchiha Massacre, Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest, Teasing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Itachi was pretty sure his little brother was actually trying to kill him
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 68





	Tease

Itachi was pretty sure his little brother was trying to kill him, either that or torture him. That was really the only explanation for why Sasuke had decided to seat himself right in Itachi's lap, his back against Itachi's chest, as their mother sat across from them. She did nothing but raise an eyebrow at the boys antics, used to them by now but what she didn't see was Sasuke's incessant squirming. Sasuke had just turned fifteen when it seemed he had, out of nowhere, set his sights on his older brother. It had been months since then and Sasuke hadn't seemed to let up, if anything, the constant teasing was getting worse. However, Itachi still refused to do anything about it. Sasuke was his little brother! He was also only fifteen so despite Itachi's feelings for him, he refused to act on them, it was wrong. This only seemed to encourage Sasuke to push things farther though.

Itachi was brought out of his thoughts by the smaller body continuing to writhe against his slightly. Itachi looked up to make sure their mother hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary only to notice that she had begun to read a book. Oh no. Itachi knew that once his mother was immersed in a book, it was hard to get her to pay attention to anything else. Sasuke knew this too. The younger boy arched his back as he moved his hips more purposefully against his brother's. And ooh fuck, Itach was starting to get hard, he needed to get away, fast.

Itachi's rested his hands against Sasuke's waist to slide him off of Itachi's lap and onto the couch cushion next to him as Itachi pretty much bolted out of their living room. Way to go, real inconspicuous, he thought to himself, he just had to hope his mother didn't think anything of his hasty exit. Itachi jogged up the stairs and into his room wincing, he was still hard. He flopped onto his bed after shutting the door, trying to will his boner away. It didn't work. Itachi bit his lip, looks like he'd have to take care of it.

Itachi slid his hand into his pants, biting back a noise as he gripped his shaft, pulling it out of his sweatpants. He slid his hand up and down, slowly at first, flicking his wrist when he got to the tip. After a while, unbidden images started to come to him, Sasuke bouncing up and down on his cock, mouth opened wide around little whimpers and moans. He tried to banish the thoughts from his mind but it didn't work, he couldn't stop his hand from working faster as the images became more vivid. Sasuke's tiny waist, pretty pink nipples, the way his body would spasm around his cock as he was fucked for the first time. Itachi's back arched as that cord snapped and pleasure washed over him. He came with a grunt, and Sasuke's name on his lips.


End file.
